It Followed Me Home?
by psychout21
Summary: Bluestreak discovers what a Niseag is. Sorry, I'm awful at summaries.


It followed me home?

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own the Transformers. I did come up with Dr. Joanne Winters and Misty the cat.

Bluestreak drove around the lake at a leisurely pace, immensely enjoying himself. The late summer sun shone brightly, warming everything it touched. A cool breeze would occasionally rattle the leaves and long grass surrounding him. Bluestreak took it all in.

This was the last patrol before he, Prowl, and Beachcomber had to head back to the Ark. They had been out here assisting a research team from Boston for the past two weeks. The scientists, led by Dr. Joanne Winters-'Jo' for short-were searching for evidence of a Niseag, an elusive predatory animal once thought to be extinct. Prowl had thought it would be a good PR stunt, and Prime had agreed. Unfortunately the Niseag had not presented itself and the research team was already packing up their equipment. Jo and Beachcomber were both very disappointed.  
Bluestreak didn't care much one way or the other. He didn't even know what the Niseag was supposed to look like, if it even did exist, and he found the research-printout after printout of unidentifiable blips-boring. He preferred driving in the countryside or playing with the kittens of Jo's cat, Misty. Jo had even told him he could take one home with him, and Prowl had finally relented and said maybe he could keep one as a pet. The only question was which one to take. The calico? The tabby? The tortoiseshell? The ...?

About that time Bluestreak rounded a bend...and immediately hit his brakes, sliding to a stop with a screech. There, on the little beach sheltered by two high cliffs and the pine woods, barely visible by the road, lay the oddest-looking creature Bluestreak had ever seen.   
It had a long and slender neck, a small angular head and bristly whiskers, deep amber eyes, and flippers. Its smooth skin was a deep brown and mottled gray. It was sunning itself, clearly enjoying the weather as well.

As Bluestreak cautiously approached he realized it was slightly bigger than he had originally thought, but still small enough that he could carry it. It lifted its head and stared at him curiously as he made his way to its side, and Bluestreak saw that it was quite young. The two giants gazed at one another, each getting the feel of the other. The creature suddenly yawned, revealing a mouth full of sharp teeth, and Bluestreak hesitated.  
The creature sniffed almost dismissively, then began to drag itself over to Bluestreak, who remained perfectly still as the beast began to smell his hands and legs, absorbing his scent. Bluestreak timidly reached out and gently stroked its head and neck. The creature nuzzled, desperate for more contact, then rolled onto its back for a tummy rub. Bluestreak was happy to comply.

"You know," Bluestreak said as he petted, "You're kinda cute. And Prowl did say I could have a pet-well, not an outright yes, but I'll just do the sad face and he'll let me get one. 'Course, he was talking about Misty's kittens...but I don't think I could choose just one. They're really cute. Misty is Jo's cat, by the way. Jo is the team leader trying to find that Niseag or whatever it is. I'm Blue. Wanna come home with me?"

The creature nuzzled Bluestreak's hip. Taking that as a yes, Bluestreak picked the beast up and began walking back to the base camp.

"Thanks for all the help, you guys. Too bad we didn't find anything." Jo picked up the last box of printouts to load into her car. "Maybe you can help us out next year."

"That would be nice. Thank you for allowing us to assist." Prowl smiled politely, then frowned as Beachcomber came up beside him with a box full of kittens. "What are you doing with those?"

"Bluestreak radioed in that he couldn't decide between them, so Jo is letting him take them all home."

"I said we'd see about his getting a pet! Maybe!" Prowl was shocked. "Why would you think I'd let him have all six anyway?"

"When have you ever been able to tell him 'No'?" Beachcomber shot back. Jo was grinning in amusement.

"Cats are like potato chips. You can't have just one." she said with a laugh. "Besides, what's the harm in his having a pet any..." her voice trailed off as she gazed in disbelief at something behind Prowl.

"He is NOT keeping six cats!" Prowl snapped irritably before seeing her expression. Beachcomber had already turned, his jaw hanging open.

"Ummmm, Prowl?" Bluestreak's patented Please-Let-Me-Prowl voice finally registered, a little too giggly and nervous to be anything good. Prowl slowly turned, his optics widening in surprise. The young gunner had his sad puppy-dog expression, brilliant blue optics wide and helpless, pleading, his lips in a whimpering pout.

All Prowl could think was 'We're keeping the kittens.'

"Um, Prowl? Remember how you said I could maybe get a pet if I was really good, and I was, doing all the patrols and stuff, and please Prowl? Pretty please?"

Prowl looked at the stunned expressions of Jo and Beachcomber and the few research aides still there, to the baby plesiosaur wriggling in Bluestreak's arms, to the murky depths of Loch Ness behind them, and sighed inwardly.

"No, Bluestreak. It wouldn't get along with the kittens. Put it back."


End file.
